Un difícil amor
by Akira Asahina
Summary: Kanato Sakamaki es un vampiro desequilibrado en cuanto a emociones, Yui Kumori no lo cambiara, para nada. el es perfecto tal y como es. veamos su relcion.
1. Chapter 1

_Advertencias: contiene un poco de occ por parte de Kanato._

_**Si vas a correr, corre rápido.**_

_**Si vas a mentir, entonces quema la basura.**_

_**Mírame solo a mí.**_

_**Sonríeme solo a mí.**_

_**Como un títere sumiso que es manejado por una cuerda.**_

Kanato se encontraba solo en el sótano, abrazaba fuertemente a Teddy mientras miraba a las bellas y eternas novias, a los antiguos sacrificios, siempre blancos y perfectos.

Ese día en especial el joven de cabellos lila estaba de mal humor, arriba hacia calor, a pesar de que ya era de noche, lo que hacía que la sangre de su nueva hermana vampiro tuviera un aroma más fragante de lo normal, le molestaba no poder ir a su habitación y beber de ella. Además eso no era lo único que lo tenía así, y era que también estaba aburrido.

**-ne, Teddy, ¿qué podemos hacer ahora?, no quiero ir arriba, esta húmedo y caluroso, hasta podría jurar que las cosas brillan**.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que volteara a ver quién se atrevía a acercársele cuando estaba de mal humor, eso pensaba hasta que vio quien era: la causante de parte de su enfado.

**-Buenas noches Kanato-kun.**

**-Buenas noches Yui-chan**.

Una sonrisita siniestra surgió de los labios del pelipurpura, ¡ya sabía qué hacer para dejar de estar aburrido!

**-Toma Kanato-kun, te traje un poco de tus dulces favoritos. Los dio Reiji-san en la cena, como no fuiste te he guardado unos**- dijo ella estirando sus manos en dirección a él.

Miro curioso aquel botín, sin embargo no los quería en ese momento, los tomo y los lanzo hacia la pared del fondo.

**-Eres egoísta Yui-chan, yo lo que quiero es jugar.**

**-Pe..pero**

Kanato fue hacia un antiguo reproductor de música que tenían en el sótano, aquel artefacto era de los que ocupaban discos de acetato y parecía tener una enorme flor de metal por donde salía la música. Movió algo de aquel aparato y comenzó a tocar una extraña canción. A Yui se le hacía conocida, podría jurar que era la misma que ponían en los carruseles de caballos en el parque.

**-si vas a correr, este es el momento**-dijo Kanato muy emocionado-**pero debes ser rápida.**

La rubia no sabía que iba a pasar, pero de algo estaba segura, las cosas que eran del gusto del joven frente a ella, la asustaban. Fue retrocediendo poco a poco, como un animal cuando se siente en peligro. Pero era muy tarde, el pelipurpura ya la había atrapado por la cintura y la jalo hacia él.

**-¿Qué…?**

No termino la frase, adoptaron una posición de baile y comenzaron a moverse al compás de aquella tétrica canción de carnaval.

La manejaba cual marioneta, moviéndola de forma elegante y un poco brusca. Kanato reía en voz alta, se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

**-sonríe Yui-chan, estamos en una fiesta, las antiguas novias nos admiran-**El enterró su cara en la curvatura del cuello de la joven de ojos rosas y lamio delicadamente provocando cosquillas en Yui.

**-No me mientas y dime si lo que te hago te gusta.**

**-Yo, Kanato-kun, para, me molesta que lo hagas.**

El ojipurpura movió las manos para aferrar fuertemente la cintura de la bella rubia y, sacando la cara de donde la tenía mordió el hombro de Yui, no saco mucha sangre, solo era para saborear.

No supo ni cuándo ni cómo, pero la había aprisionado contra la pared, atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo. Prosiguió con la tarea que hacia segundos atrás, sujeto la muñeca y la volteo, dejando el dorso hacia arriba.

**-Quiero que me mires, eres un vampiro, para los vampiros esto es placer**.

Rasgo con los colmillos la piel, dejando un gran tajo por donde salía la sangre a borbotones. Un grito ahogado salió de lo más profundo de la garganta de Yui, mientras que Kanato reía y comenzaba a beber. Los ojos rosas se encontraban abiertos, se sentía paralizada, aquel dolor le recordó a la daga en su corazón.

**-Por favor, kanato-kun, déjame, no quiero-** lagrimas se amontonaban en los ojos y comenzaban a caer, mojando parte del cabello purpura que estaba pegado a la cara de la joven vampiresa. El pálido vampiro miro sorprendido a la rubia.

-**Yui-chan**- dejo lo que hacía y quito una venda que tenía Teddy, enrollándola en la muñeca de ella para que parara de sangrar- **Se sumisa a mí y volvamos a jugar pronto.**

En ese momento Yui colapso, perdiendo la conciencia, Kanato la cargo y la llevo a la habitación que desde hace meses le correspondía, depositándola en la mullida cama.

**-No te preocupes, mamá no te volverá a hacer daño, no lo permitiré. Gracias por pasar tiempo conmigo, suelo estar… muy solo.**

Con un beso en la herida de la muñeca se despidió deseándole buenas noches.


	2. Feliz navidad

**FELIZ NAVIDAD.**

_**Las cosas que te gustan.**_

_**Tus ojos lo reflejan todo, exceptuándome a mí.**_

_**Vamos a hundir en tinieblas todo el mundo.**_

_**Ya que…**_

_**Lo único que necesitas soy yo, ¿no?**_

_**Lo voy a destruir.**_

**-Dime que es lo que quieres y te lo daré, ya veo, tu rostro me lo dice. Me deseas a mí.**

Kanato se encontraba sentado a horcajadas sobre cierta vampiresa de rosados ojos, la cual temblaba de miedo. ¿Cómo había pasado esto?, _cierto, fue así._

**Flash back.**

Yui fue al cementerio a dejarle flores a la tumba de Cordelia, a pesar de que era su enemiga y casi la destruye, la rubia era buena, perdonaba fácilmente y pecaba de confiada, por eso es que siempre terminaba siendo lastimada.

De regreso del lugar comenzó a nevar, estaban en pleno invierno y el frio calaba hasta los huesos, congelando todo a su alrededor. De pronto una mancha morada apareció a lo lejos, curiosa se acercó y descubrió que se trataba de Kanato, el cual estaba sentado en la orilla de la fuente, mirando las rosas secas y quemadas por la nieve.

**-kanato-kun, ¿Qué haces?**

**-A, Yui-chan. Miraba lo fácil que es acaba con una rosa, fingen ser fuertes con sus espinas, pero en verdad son tan frágiles…que es hermoso destruirlas.**

Ese chico era enigmático, un poco callado además de tímido, pero también sádico y lúgubre.

**-Ha, ya veo… será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos, Kanato-kun.**

Una fría y delgada mano la detuvo, tomando su muñeca, apretándola y jalándola hacia el dueño de la misma: cierto vampiro de cabello lila-purpura.

-**Te vas y me dejas solo, no sabes lo que quiero y no te importa. Que mala eres, Yui-chan**.

**-Kanato-kun, duele, suéltame.**

El pelipurpura se levantó del lugar en el que se encontraba sentado y guio a la rubia hacia las rosas rojas ahora marchitas. No traía a Teddy en brazos, algo raro en él, lo que le facilitaba llevarla.

**-Mira las rosas, son tan bellas así, muertas. ¿Crees que te verías más bella muerta, Yui-chan?-pregunto kanato con una sonrisa macabra.**

No pensó más, la empujo hacia las rosas, tirándola sobre ellas. Las duras espinas se clavaban en su blanca piel, haciendo que sangrara. En verdad que le dolía, no podía ni imaginar lo que Cordelia sufrió al caer en un arbusto como ese.

El joven se posiciono a horcajadas sobre ella.

**-Dime que es lo que quieres y te lo daré, ya veo, tu rostro me lo dice. Me deseas a mí.**

**Fin del flash back**

**-Solo me necesitas a mí, ¿verdad?**- el chico puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, apretándolo- **Di que solo me necesitas a mí y te soltare. Di que te gusto.**

La respiración se le iba a cada segundo, comenzaba a ver borroso, los brazos le temblaban y le dolía el cuerpo. Seguía siendo débil.

**-So…lo…te ne…cesito …a…ti, me gus…tas… Ka…nato-kun.**

**-Eso me tranquiliza, porque cuando ves cosas que te gustan tus ojos brillan y se reflejan en ellos, entonces me preguntaba. ¿Por qué si le gusto a Yui-chan no me reflejo en sus ojos?, ahora sé que solo me equivocaba.**

Suavemente soltó el frágil cuello, la rubia recupero el aliento, respiraba a bocanadas el dulce aire.

Kanato no había dejado de sonreír. Ahora él tenía deseos de la sangre que mojaba sus propios dedos. Se acercó al lugar donde comenzaban a aparecer marcas moradas, _"como un bonito collar"_, pensaba el ojipurpura. Ya iba a morder, pero abruptamente se detuvo y la miro a los ojos.

**-A las chicas humanas hay que besarlas antes de darles placer, eso es lo que había dicho antes, pero ahora ya no eres humana, por lo que no estoy obligado a besarte. Aun así hare una excepción, solo porque me gusta.**

Con delicadeza poso sus labios en los de ella, estaban ambos tan fríos, pero suaves al contacto, como el roce de las alas de una mariposa. El beso se fue profundizando, Kanato lamia los labios de Yui como un gatito tomando leche. A la vampiresa le gustaba, el joven era el más dulce de todos, pero también inspiraba mucho miedo.

**-Con eso será suficiente, ¿verdad?**

Esa fue la advertencia, desabotono el suéter y jalo hacia abajo la playera, dejando al descubierto la piel del pecho, después de unas cuantas caricias con la lengua, incoó los colmillos en la blanda carne, succionando ansioso. Yui ya no intentaba quitarlo, sabía que si lo hacía le podría ir peor. _"Resignación y fortaleza. Dios, en este momento ya no tengo miedo"_ pensaba la bella rubia de ojos rosas mientas miraba hacia el nublado cielo, viendo como caían los copos de nieve, blancos y puros.

Kanato al fin se separó, la miro y le regalo una sonrisa, esta vez era una normal, como un niño que en verdad es feliz porque Santa llego y dejo muchos regalos.

Se quitó de encima y la ayudo a levantarse de los arbustos espinosos. Saco unos pétalos secos de entre el rubio cabello, alisándolo con sus manos hasta que quedo arreglado.

-**Voy a llenar el mundo de estas rosas secas, de nieve manchada en sangre y destruiré todas las cosas que te gustan hasta que solo quede yo.**

Diciendo esto la volvió a besar y se fue, desapareciendo de la gran mansión, dejando a una aturdida Yui.

**¿Lo quería?... tal vez**

* * *

_**nota de autora:**_ si, si, se que lo que publico son capítulos super cortitos, pero así me salen y a mi me gustan de esa manera, espero comprendan lectoras. bien, semana ocupada en la escuela por ello publico este antes si no tal vez tarde años. A y ya se que no estamos en navidad pero no se me ocurrió otro titulo, jajaja.

gracias por leer, Akira Asahina les decea bendiciones del gran Yatogami.


	3. el caos del delirio

**EL CAOS DEL DELIRIO.**

_**Qué bueno.**_

_**Me alegro por ti.**_

_**Ya podré ver tu cara de desagrado.**_

_**Esa expresión que pones cuando te retuestes de dolor.**_

_**Aterrada de miedo.**_

_**Colmada de ansiedad por querer salir huyendo.**_

_**Me encuentro irresistible esa cara que pones.**_

_**Así que por favor**_

_**Muéstramela ahora mismo…**_

Kanato carecía de una personalidad y carácter propio equilibrado, era tan amorfo como las nubes de una tormenta furiosa. Podía estar enojado en un momento y al otro reír a carcajadas, llorar y después ser amable. Nunca se sabía el humor de este.

Él siempre fue muy observador, callado y sigiloso, guardaba mucho secretos, sobre todo de cierta persona llamada Karl, su propio padre. Esto, indudablemente, lo convertía en una amenaza.

**-Kanato-kun, voy a ir a la biblioteca, ¿necesitas algo de la ciudad?-**pregunto amablemente una chica de ojos rosas.

Era una noche de otoño, fría, el viento corría veloz por las calles, levantando faldas y arrancando las frágiles hojas de los árboles. En fin, una noche perfecta para Kanato, pues era de su agrado tiempos como esos.

**-Yui-chan, ¿para qué vas a la biblioteca?**

**-¿he? A, pues quiero leer un libro y como hoy no hay escuela saldré un rato.**

Dando por hecho que el no necesitaba nada dio media vuelta para salir de la sala, pero el paso le fue impedido por un vampiro de ojos purpuras.

**-Yui-chan, no deberías salir sola, Teddy dice que afuera es peligroso últimamente. Nosotros te acompañaremos. ¿Qué dices?-**y sin darle tiempo de responder la tomo de la muñeca, halándola con fuerza hacia la cochera, donde estaba la limosina y otros carros**- Esta vez manejo yo.**

El joven vampiro tomo las llaves de un auto pequeño color negro y abrió la puerta para Yui de forma caballerosa. Después subió él mismo en el lado del conductor, encendiendo el coche y saliendo a toda velocidad.

Yui tenía cara de desagrado, no le gustaban que manejaran a más de 100, odiaba esa sensación de estrellarse contra cualquier cosa. De hecho, una vez, casi mueren ella y su padre por un accidente de auto.

**-kanato, baja la velocidad, tengo miedo**-se quejaba la delicada rubia.

Mas el de cabellos purpuras no hacía caso, corría como loco y no le importaba lo que su acompañante decía. Iban tan rápido que un viaje de una hora lo hizo en quince minutos, llegando rápidamente a la biblioteca de la ciudad, la única a unos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda.

**-aquí estamos Yui-chan-** bajándose del auto junto con su inseparable Teddy fue hasta la puerta de al lado donde se encontraba una vampiresa respirando temerosamente**- Ne, Teddy, Yui-chan está asustada, ¿Qué tal si la ayudamos?**

El pálido vampiro tomo a la rubia en brazos al estilo nupcial y la bajo del auto, llevándola hasta dentro del cálido y poco alumbrado establecimiento, llevándola hasta el quinto piso, donde la deposito suavemente en un aterciopelado sillón.

**-Gracias Kanato-kun.**

**-Voy por un poco de agua para ti, en un momento vuelvo, no te muevas de aquí-**dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, donde había visto un garrafón de agua.

**-Hoy está de buen humor-**se dijo a sí misma la pequeña vampiro.

Levantándose de donde se encontraba sentada comenzó a buscar el libro que tanto quería leer, ubicándolo rápidamente en uno de los estantes de arriba, más no lo alcanzaba y decidió subirse a una escalera.

Una vez tubo el libro en sus manos se dispuso a bajar, pero al mirar hacia el final de estas encontró a Kanato con una sonrisa en los labios y su mirada sádica de desaprobación, entonces tomo la escalera por ambos lado y la comenzó a agitar de un lado a otro de forma brusca.

El joven no dejaba de reír a carcajadas mientras Yui estaba aterrada de miedo, estaba demasiado alto y el problema era que aunque ella era un vampiro, aún era frágil, una caída de esa altura, terminaría rápidamente con ella. Y lo temido paso, en un vaivén brusco, ella callo. Yui cerró los ojos, esperando su fin, pero el golpe nunca llego.

**-Yui-chan, te dije que no te movieras de donde te deje-** la rubia se encontraba en brazos del peli purpura, que la llevaba de regreso al sofá- **como te dije antes, es peligroso, no te alejes de mí, ¿entiendes?**

Tomándola agresivamente de la barbilla la obligo a mirarlo, los ojos purpuras veían a unos rosas y viceversa. La soltó unos minutos después y fue a donde el libro se había caído, tomándolo, leyó la tapa mentalmente. _"Corazón de dragón"_, trataba de un príncipe que estando herido lo llevaron con un drago, el cual le dio la mitad de su corazón para que pudiera vivir. Mas el príncipe, con el tiempo se hizo malo y tuvieron que matar al dragón, pues si uno moría el otro también

**-¿Podrías darme el libro por favor Kanato-kun?**

**-Claro Yui-Chan-** respondió extendiéndole el libro-**debo decirte que tienes muy buen gusto en cuanto a lectura.**

**-Gracias.**

Kanato se sentó al lado de Yui, apretándose a ella y Teddy a su lado. La joven inmediatamente se puso nerviosa, aun así comenzó a leer con lentitud y absorbiendo cada palabra escrita con perfecta caligrafía, pues era un libro muy viejo, demostrándolo las amarillentas páginas.

Pasaron unos minutos y Kanato frunció el ceño.

**-Algo me molesta**-tomando a Yui de la cintura la jalo hacia él y la sentó entre sus piernas – **listo, así podre leer mejor contigo.**

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ella, en esa cercanía podía percibir la esencia de Kanato, era una mezcla de moras silvestres y hojas secas con una pizca de tierra húmeda. De cierta forma le gustaba ese aroma.

Pasaron las horas en la misma posición, el pálido vampiro había rodeado con sus brazos a Yui y la abrazaba como si se tratara de su amigo Teddy y es que con Yui él se sentía acompañado y protegido, con ella se sentía en casa, además, aunque no lo admitiera, le encantaba ver como leía, aquella imagen lo relajaba, tanto que segundos después, la cabeza de él cayo pesadamente en la curvatura del elegante cuello de Yui, su respiración se volvió lenta y acompasada, denotando que el sueño había acudido a su vida.

La rubia se sintió conmovida, el joven podía ser pegajoso y abusivo, pero en contadas ocasiones era tierno y amable, esto le encantaba a ella.

Con movimientos lentos para no despertarlo lo movió para recostarlo en todo lo largo del sillón, pero una vez lo dejo solo Kanato comenzó a quejarse, como teniendo una pesadilla, por ello fue que se acomodó a su lado y recostó la cabeza de suaves y purpúreos cabellos en su fémino pecho, haciendo a modo de almohada.

Así se quedaron, Yui leyó hasta que su propio cansancio la venció y quedo igualmente dormida. El primero en despertar fue el de los ojos lila, se encontró a si mismo abrazando a Yui por la cintura y su cabeza descansando en el pecho de ella, la cual se encontraba a su lado.

Miro la hora en su reloj y se sorprendió por lo tarde que era: 5:00 am, debían irse. Para despertarla mordió su cuello, arrancando abruptamente a la joven de su pasivo sueño. Ella inconscientemente quiso salir huyendo, pero la tenía bien agarrada por la cintura.

**-Ya despertaste, me alegra, debemos irnos-**dijo una vez termino de beber de ella. Tomando a su mejor amigo en brazos.

**-Sí, b-bien.**

Una vez afuera se dieron cuenta que el tiempo estaba igual o peor a cuando llegaron. El peli lila fue a abrir la puerta del auto y por el rabillo del ojo vio como una sombra los asechaba, pero al voltear no encontró a nadie, debía estar delirando, cosas que su mente le jugaba. Mas no fue del todo erróneo, un vampiro de cabellos negros y ojos amarillos se paró entre él y Yui.

**-Un cazador-**dijo al instante, hablando como si de un viejo amigo se tratara-**Te manda **_**él **_**¿verdad?**

**-Te quiere muerto y así ha de ser**-dijo tétricamente

**-¿Kanato-kun?-**pregunto preocupada la rubia

Una batalla se desarrolló ente ambos, golpes venían rápidamente, manchas rojas aparecían a la vista de unos rosados ojos, que veían toda la sanguinaria escena con horror y ansiedad. Y aunque Kanato era más ágil y fuerte de lo que aparentaba, de repente el pelinegro vampiro acertó un golpe en el estómago de Kanato, dejándolo inconsciente y mandándolo a rodar por el pavimento.

Aquel artero vampiro saco una daga de plata de una de sus botas y la empuño en lo alto, preparado para asestar el golpe final. Yui no podía creer, todo aquello era un caos, él iba a morir y ella no podría hacer nada…o tal vez si, recordó entonces la daga que llevaba siempre consigo, regalo de Subaru. Saco aquella arma de su saco y a una velocidad anti natural la enterró en el pecho del de ojos amarillos.

…

Kanato despertó unos pocos minutos después, se encontraba en el pavimento con varias cortadas en su cuerpo, alzo la cabeza esperando ver su final acercarse, pero lo único que encontró fue a Yui arrodillada a su lado con la cara retorcida por el dolor, pues tenía una herida profunda en el pecho, de donde salía sangre a borbotones.

**-Y u i-c h a n.**-dijo sorprendido y entrecortadamente, siendo sustituido por una de terror- **Yui-chan, Yui-chan. Tonta, ¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste?**

La joven cayó al suelo, pero los brazos de Kanato fueron rápidos, atrapándola entes de golpear el duro pavimento. Lo más raro de todo es que una sonrisa dolorida se formó en los rosados labios, para luego cerrar sus ojos.

El pálido vampiro comprendió lo pasado al ver la daga de Subaru en aquel vampiro, ella lo había defendido y ahora había muerto.

**- Yui-chan, Yui-chan, por favor regresa-** rogaba el peli lila- **por favor, muéstrame tu cara de terror, aquella que haces cada vez que te asustas, por favor, vuelve.**

No importaba sus esfuerzos, la joven no despertaba. Tomo al menudo cuerpo y lo abrazo como solo lo hacía con Teddy, se mecía de un lado a otro mientras tarareaba aquella canción que solía entonar para su madre. No quería perderla, no debía perderla, aunque no lo pareciera, él se había apegado mucho a la joven, llegando a apreciarla realmente.

La amaba, era un amor puro después de todo. Lagrimas comenzaron a desfilar por los lilas ojos, dando a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, como cuando aún era un niño. El viento aullaba de dolor con él, lo acompañaba en el caos del delirio.

…

**- Yui-chan, Yui-chan-** escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, sabia de quien era: Kanato, abrió los ojos pesadamente y ahí lo vio**- Que bueno**.

El vampiro se encontraba en gatas arriba de ella. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y se encontró en la habitación del antes mencionado.

**-¿Qué paso?-** un torrencial de imágenes llego a su memoria**- Kanato-kun, yo debería estar muerta.**

**-Lo se Yui-chan, pero en compensación por que me salvaste yo hice lo mismo por ti. Reiji hizo una formula otra vez y para salvarte unió nuestros corazones.**

**-¿qué?-** la rubia no entendía lo que pasaba, aún estaba confundida.

**-¿Ves esto que hay aquí?-**preguntó, clavando con fuerza su dedo en el lugar donde se supone esta el corazón de la chica**- Estará a salvo mientras el mío lo este. Ahora somos uno Yui-chan**

La rubia seguía sin procesar la información, ¿Cómo era eso posible? La respuesta fue dada cuando Kanato se tiró sobre ella y la abrazo fuertemente, dejando escapar suaves quejidos

**-eres mala Yui-chan, muy mala, casi me dejas solo, no te importa dejarme solo. Baka, baka.**

Ella poso una mano en el pecho del joven vampiro y para su sorpresa, podía sentir como el de ella latía al mismo ritmo. En realidad compartían corazón, en verdad ahora eran uno solo.

**-esto es como corazón de dragón-**susurro ella. Podía sentir el miedo que él tuvo y aún tenía un poco, acaricio entonces los suaves cabellos para tranquilizarlo.

**-Nunca nos separaremos ahora Yui-chan, te amo y me amas, ya no me puedes engañar, lo sé-** dijo mirándola a los ojos**- promete que estaremos siempre juntos, anda, promételo.**

**-lo prometo, Kanato-Kun.**

Y ambos quedaron dormidos, uno al lado de otro, abrazándose con cariño y posesión por parte de Kanato. Ambos corazones latiendo al unísono, ambos sintiendo el mismo amor. _Por siempre…y para siempre. _

_Shhhhhhhhh._

**Notas de autora: llegamos al final de esta historia. A mi parecer Kanato es muy tierno y sensible aunque inestable. "Corazón de dragón" es una película, lo digo para que no haya confusiones. Espero que hayan disfrutado con la lectura. Fue tardado para mi escribir esto pues no tengo ayuda extra, lo que me llevo a crear doble personalidad, jajajaj, ok no. HANE! **


End file.
